<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fransweek 2021 by DemonlicAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267943">Fransweek 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonlicAngel/pseuds/DemonlicAngel'>DemonlicAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), frans - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frans - Freeform, M/M, fransweek2021, shipping time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonlicAngel/pseuds/DemonlicAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories for my two Frans in my Aus; UnderOrder and Shinobae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Frans Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Small Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, my dear Frans peeps! </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
I will give you my plan for Fransweek this year so all of you can get ready for all of the short stories for two couples from my Aus!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
From Day 1 -3, I will introduce you to UnderOrder Frans.</p>
<p>-UnderOrder is an au where monsters never are locked down in the underground, they became as 'slave' the lowest rank in their society. W. D. Zachariah a.k.a Sans The Skeleton who mysteriously receives a privilege to be the same level as noble human owns a company called "Dreamer". Frisk receives a job as secretary and caretaker under Sans's contract.</p>
<p>-Frisk is Male in this au!</p>
<p><br/>
From Day 4-6, my next au will be Shinobae!</p>
<p>-Shinobae is a self-insert au with a small DnD style. Frisk is one of the demi-gods among them who capable in control time no matter if it's future or past. As for Sans, he has a curse for the rest of his life which is he will continue reincarnated with a sealed memory in his previous life. What ties do they have between them? </p>
<p>-On Day 4 and Day 6, I will reveal their relationship between them before they receive their fate</p>
<p>-On Day 5, I will show their current situation between them in Sans's POV. </p>
<p>-Frisk is female here &gt;w&gt;</p>
<p><br/>
Day 7? Well~ I will be releasing how they celebrate their Valentine's day in the current timeline!</p>
<p>A small Warning: Day 2 and Day 5 will be angst day uwu. </p>
<p>Now....ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH READING &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1: Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frisk who's often known as being open for showering his love decides to make their daily life as blooming as ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a quiet room, a skeleton reads the last paper, signing on the bottom of the paper as he sighs deeply. In return for passing the paper to the human, the man gives the monster warm hot cocoa for his work with a smile. In this chilled room, you must admit this place is very nice to be here. It has been decorated with nice furniture, and the wall is painted with cerulean blue. But, your eyes can’t help but see a big item behind the CEO desk the first thing you step in. </p>
<p>A folded fluff blanket placed on the 7ft bean bag laid at the corner of the room. That corner is a place where W.D. Zachariah a.k.a Sans rested during lunchtime instead of going outside of his room to get a refreshment.  </p>
<p>“Finally...the papers are done for...morning” </p>
<p>Sans let out a big sigh and mumbles to himself, his eyes darted on his secretary checking on the papers he finished just now. He glances at his skeleton hand and Frisk’s hand, sipping down his warm cocoa while letting his selfish thoughts come over him for a moment. He’s thinking it would be nice if both of them are holding hands right now. His daydreaming snapped back when Frisk called out his name.</p>
<p>“Sa- Mr. Zachariah, I guess you’re done for morning’s routine. Do you have anything else to say?”</p>
<p>“U-uh….yeah. You’re good to go now. I have nothing to ask for.”</p>
<p>Frisk looks at Sans sheepishly nodding his head. Judging by his cheeks glowing...Frisk definitely senses something from his shy behavior all of the sudden.</p>
<p> It must be….that.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, sir. There’s something sticking on your head”</p>
<p>“Something...sticking?” The monster blinked. </p>
<p>Sans puts down the mug and turns his chair to the right side as Frisk approaches him. The human leans closer to his boss, his hand brushing the top of the skull, and staring down at him. The way Sans has been fidgeting around Frisk made his heart squeeze. Frisk couldn’t handle how cute this monster behaves right now.</p>
<p>“I-Is it...there?” </p>
<p>“Kinda..” Frisk replied.</p>
<p>As soon as Sans lifts his head, soft lips are placed at the side of his cheek. His eyelights glowed while his heart thumping loudly. Frisk’s soothing voice whispers beside him. </p>
<p>“You better focus on your work while I’m gone, Honey Pie.” He snickers. </p>
<p>The skeleton bursts out gibberish words from that sweet line, his feet swiftly pushing his chair until it crashes to the wall, one of his eye lights glowing in yellow color as he’s emitting his bursting emotion towards it. </p>
<p>Frisk giggles from watching the 5’3 ft skeleton curls up on the big chair along with his long tail wrap around him. The human never gets bored with his reaction. In fact, he wants to mess around with his lover whenever he can. It’s fun!</p>
<p>Sans glares at Frisk, still shameless as usual…</p>
<p>“I-...Y-you….” He growls.</p>
<p>A small lady standing at the door, causes a big cough to stop this flirtatious atmosphere before it’s getting worse. One of her arms rests on her hips, a pair of arms crosses while the rest of her arms holds some files and a plastic bag full of refreshments for Sans. Her eyes squinting over Frisk's attempts to get closer to the boss once again. Seriously. This lovely couple needs to control their urge from being clingy especially at the workplace.</p>
<p>“Thank you for your hard work today, Frisk.”</p>
<p>Without any guilt for his shameless behavior, Frisk simply waves his hand to his co-worker with a cheerful smile on his face. </p>
<p>“I guess it’s my time to leave. See you tomorrow, Mr. Zachariah. Good luck on your work, Lady Muffet.”</p>
<p>Sans, who still curls into a ball on the big chair, stares at Frisk as he leaves the room with a pile of papers in his hands. He swears that an innocent face will always be his number one he pissed off the most and yet his...favorite thing to look at. He can’t believe Frisk quickly catches what he thinks.</p>
<p>The skeleton drops down his feet to the floor and sighs deeply, glances back at his subordinate with his remaining glowing cheeks from flustering earlier. His hand waves at the spider lady, asks her to continue the work before his non-existent brain couldn’t work for the rest of the day completely. </p>
<p>Muffet closes the door and passes down the upcoming work for this afternoon schedule, explaining for the upcoming meeting and meeting a few important clients. </p>
<p>“...and tell me, Mr. Zachariah. Did you hurt back or something?”</p>
<p>Sans chokes on his cocoa and coughs loudly. </p>
<p>“EXCUSE ME WHAT!?”</p>
<p>“Fufu~ I’m just kidding~”</p>
<p>Sans rubs his chest and wipes the remaining cocoa from his teeth. Good thing he didn’t spill it on his shirt. </p>
<p>Muffet continues, “Isn’t it wonderful? Having someone to please you anywhere and anytime without asking fo-”</p>
<p>“Alright. Break time for me. Leave me alone. Now. Go to your room. I will do the rest soon. Shoo. Shoo.”</p>
<p>Sans refuses to say anything about his love life.</p>
<p>“Awww you’re such a buzz killer boss.” she pouts. </p>
<p>Before she leaves the room, she drops a final...sentence. </p>
<p>“Better not thinking something weird while I’m gone”</p>
<p>Sans squints his eye sockets at Muffet, grumbles to himself as he’s denying her belief. <br/>
The skeleton throws his small body at the 7ft bag, slowly sinking into it, and his feet push behind his heel as the shoes drop without any care to arrange back. It’s break time. His nap time. He covers his body with his blanket with a huff. His mind still thinking about what happened earlier, the kiss he received still warm on his cheek. </p>
<p>“You better focus on your work while I’m gone, Honey Pie.”</p>
<p>His hand wanders to the side of his face, feels the warmth of his kiss. Under his breath, he speaks to himself with a small frustration inside his chest. </p>
<p>“I thought we agreed not to do it at work…” He sighs.</p>
<p>For the rest of the day, Sans barely focuses on his job. If it wasn’t for Muffet and Grillby checking on him, he would carelessly zone out for a moment. </p>
<p>He can’t do this…</p>
<p>Frisk’s words echoing in his mind again.</p>
<p>He takes out his phone from his pocket, typing down a message aggressively. </p>
<p>and….sent.</p>
<p>Frisk is in the middle of enjoying himself, watching the TV shows with a bowl of snacks on his lap. After he leaves the office, he becomes Papyrus's caretaker for the rest of the day until Sans comes home. Checking on the medical needs every hour, talking with the brother, and making sure the tall skeleton has enough sleep afterward are a part of his job. </p>
<p>Pop! </p>
<p>You received a message!</p>
<p>His tired expression turns softer as he sees “Little Honey” being displayed on the phone screen. He giggles as he reads the text from his bossy lover.</p>
<p>[I can’t focus on work. It’s your fault now]</p>
<p>That silly skeleton…</p>
<p>He replies to the message, giggling while doing so. </p>
<p>Sent!</p>
<p>Sans looks back at the phone as soon as he hears a ping sound. He thought this would make Frisk feel guilty…</p>
<p>but it’s not…</p>
<p>He chokes himself after reading it. </p>
<p>[Then you better come home faster after working.]</p>
<p>Sans regrets it but at the same time….he’s happy to put a small moment for himself so he could continue his work. He stares at the text, slowly smiling while his tail swinging side by side. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2: Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raining is a wonderful thing to watch while waiting for the sun rise once again But it's not the same thing for a certain human.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s pouring like crazy now, huh?”</p>
<p>Muffet stares at the sky through the window and pouts, she dislikes rain during her time at the office. The thought of having her shoes getting wet from a small puddle gives her a reason to hate this weather. In the morning, it was only drizzling with some sunlight reflecting the rain. Now, it’s pouring heavily along with the strong wind. It will be a pain for adults to go home in this weather. </p>
<p>She turns her head and watches her boss grunting over his paperwork while muttering to himself. For a few minutes, his finger tapping on the papers and huffing, and then he begins to sigh and rolling his eyes over it. No matter how many years he spends his life on this desk, he will never stop complaining about this part of his job. As an adult, he sucks it up and finished them as soon as possible. His mind can only think one thing. Home.</p>
<p>“It does..” </p>
<p>He puts his pen to the other side and holds out a paper to Muffet. His expression getting sourer.</p>
<p> “Could you please look over this again? This bag of meat doesn’t make any sense to me. What kind of agreement is this?” </p>
<p>Muffet takes the paper and reads the content carefully, she believes she did check them before giving it to the boss but it seems like the client gives out a strange requirement for their agreement. She let out a big sigh as she inserted the paper inside her file, and nodded her head. “ I will check this matter before the end of the day”</p>
<p>Sans nods his skull “Good. Now for the-”</p>
<p>A thunder suddenly flashes through the sky, causing the two adults to jump out from their spot. Both of them take their time to control their breath as they attempt to calm down. Breath in. Breath out. The spider rubs her chest as she takes a deep breath while Sans’s expression changes from surprised into anxious. His hands shaking and his eyelights shifting with his magic color. </p>
<p>He feels uneasy when he watches the rain happen this morning. It was only drizzling. Nothing more. But, now... It gives him concern about a certain thing. The moment he witnesses thunder appears, his concern growing even more. The skeleton can’t stay still in his workplace anymore. His yellow eyelights turn back to normal after he snaps back from the shock. </p>
<p>“Frisk….” Sans stands up from his chair “I...I’m leaving for today.”</p>
<p>The skeleton quickly cleans out the desk, packing up his thing into his bag and leaving his second secretary in confusion. </p>
<p>“Leaving?” She raises an eyebrow, questioning his boss’s action. “What do you mean by Frisk? Did something hap-”</p>
<p>Sans picks his bag and looks at Muffet “Did he mention where he would go today?”</p>
<p>“Since it’s his day off as caretaker, he went to-”</p>
<p>“Right. He’s at home. What the hell is wrong with me.” He stormed out from the room, leaving the lady staring in the distance. She could hear a few words escaping from his mouth when he walked passing by.</p>
<p> <em>‘Why am I stupid’</em></p>
<p>
  <em>‘I should make an excuse earlier than this’</em>
</p>
<p>Did something happen to that human?</p>
<p>In a big empty house, there’s a whimpering voice echoing along with sobbing noise, it comes from a bathroom on the second floor. A young man curls up in the bathtub while covering his ears, he pants and cries to himself as his illusion raises his fear from the memory he wishes it could be erased forever. The memory where he was in despair. The memory he thought he lost everything. The memory reminds him of how useless he was.</p>
<p>A human child crying for help, desperate searching for his family members inside a burning mansion with a skeleton dressed in a butler outfit.  His hand had a few injuries from pushing away all the planks, his knees bleeding slightly from falling many times. The two children kept on screaming everyone’s name as hard as they could despite their throat becoming sore. </p>
<p>It hurts. </p>
<p>It’s hard to breathe now. I’m scared...</p>
<p>After hours of screaming together in this madness, the children finally found an exit. On the other side, the human child could hear his siblings calling out his name. Grabbing the monster’s hand, the human dragging the monster to run as fast they could before the exit closed. </p>
<p>We’re here! We’re safe! </p>
<p>The child’s happiness faded away as he felt their hand slipped away from his small hand. As he stepped outside from the burning mansion, raindrops fell on his small body along with the sound of thunder and the crying citizens around him.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry…"</p>
<p>The monster waved his hand and smiled innocently as the path crumbled apart. The child reached out his hand but he was being held back by his siblings. </p>
<p>
  <strong>No. </strong>
</p>
<p>That monster needs help. </p>
<p>
  <em>He needs to-</em>
</p>
<p>“Frisk! Snap out of it!”</p>
<p>Frisk opens his eyes after he feels cold skeleton hands hold his shoulder, realizing his entire body shaking, and his breathing is unstable. The sound of the raining pouring along with thunder can be heard outside the house. The suit Sans wears drenched with rain, his eyelights trembling as he looks at the human he cherishes. The skeleton pulls Frisk into his embrace, rubbing the human’s back as he mutters. </p>
<p>“I’m here, Frisk. You’re not alone. Chara and Kris are here for you too. We’re not in that place anymore, Frisk. I’m right here.”</p>
<p>He’s right. </p>
<p>I am not alone. </p>
<p>We’re not in that nightmare anymore.</p>
<p>Frisk rests his head on Sans’s shoulders, clenching his wet shirt, and feels the coldness from his small body. That’s right. Everyone is here now. The thunder he feared to hear didn’t scare him anymore. Despite how much they get wet together, the embrace he receives is what he needs the most. A single touch is enough for him to realize there will be someone there for him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3: Pun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's the best way to shower your love to your partner with humor? Of course. With a pun!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk tucks in a tall skeleton to a large bed, customized for a tall skeleton such as him. A skeleton in his yellow pajama sleeping soundly, a small machine continuously beeping at how his magic soul flows all over his body. The human silently watching Papyrus while picking up his medicines and dirty dishes. He feels relief there is nothing happen for today. At least, Sans can rest assure his brother being taken care of while he's away for work.</p>
<p>Yesterday he was informed Sans and Muffet will be off to a nearby city to attend a party to gain another human's trust. Frisk wanted to follow them to see who's the 'client' but he decided to stay here for Papyrus's sake. Sans told Frisk he would come home today without any delay. </p>
<p>Now, he's alone in this luxury apartment with Papyrus. The environment around him makes him feeling unease. He lives as a commoner for years now and he couldn't feel uncomfortable living like a rich person. Frisk decides to wash the laundry and dishes until it hits 10 pm. While he's in the middle of picking dirty clothes from Sans's bedroom, he spots a book under the bed. </p>
<p>"A book? Did he drop it before leaving?" He sighs. "Better put it back to his study...room"</p>
<p>'My master pun' is written on the cover and at the corner of the cover shows the child's signature. Sans The Pun Master. Frisk snorts over it. He thought Sans stop making a pun since he grew up from it but he's wrong. Sans still enjoying his time with a pun. </p>
<p>Since he finishes all of the chores, he went to the kitchen and shoved a burrito into a microwave, heats it, and reads this historical pun book he found while waiting for it. </p>
<p>What do you get when two dinosaurs crash their cars? </p>
<p>T-Rex. </p>
<p>He snickers. </p>
<p>You are like my asthma. You just take my breath. </p>
<p>He holds the book close to his chest, hitting his thigh as he holds himself from bursting his laughter. Gosh! Sans and his humor will never give him a disappointment. Frisk picked up a hot burrito and went to the living room. He sits on the big couch, flipping the book while nomming the burrito. </p>
<p>Ring. Ring. </p>
<p>Frisk glanced at his phone screen, raising an eyebrow as he read the contact. Muffet? What did she want at 1 am? An emergency worker for tomorrow? Without any hesitation, he answered the call with a mouth full of a burrito.</p>
<p>“fewo(hello)?”</p>
<p>A sound of familiar voice skeleton wailing appears after he turns on the speaker. After that, Frisk could hear Muffet struggling to comfort them, but it’s a failure. That whining voice becomes more demanding over something.</p>
<p>“Where FWISSKKKK? I WANT FWISSSSK.I will...BREAK THS PHO-”</p>
<p>It is Sans who cries at the end. </p>
<p>Frisk giggles while listening to their voices. If he does remember, they go to the neighborhood to meet a new client at the party. He quickly swallows down the last bite of his late snack.</p>
<p>“Sans! Sans! I’m here! Over here” Frisk shouts.</p>
<p>The argument from the other end finally stopped with Muffet panting at the end.</p>
<p>“Fwisssk” Sans sniffles.</p>
<p>“Yes, HoneyPie? I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Olive youuuu sho much y'know? I love you~from my~head tomatoes~” The skeleton giggles with a small hiccup. </p>
<p>Frisk snorts. Gosh. How much did he drink today? </p>
<p>The drunk skeleton slumps on his seat beside his loyal secretary, BurgerPants can only shake his head when seeing both of them come inside. Muffet grunts hissing over her messy outfit after she attempts to calm down her boss from throwing a tantrum. She can’t believe a group of humans they met manages to challenge the boss with a drinking challenge.</p>
<p> Muffet, utterly grateful Frisk still awake at this hour. She would die from Sans’s tantrum before they could arrive at his home. BurgerPants and Muffet remain silent, listening to their boss being excited over his call.</p>
<p>“Do you~know~what happens if you’re a fruit?”</p>
<p>Frisk tilts his head “Fruit?”</p>
<p>Sans nods despite Frisk is not beside him right now. “If~you’re a fruit, you’d be a fine-apple.”</p>
<p>Oh god. His pun fever is coming. Frisk presses the record button before replies to his pun with a hum and a small giggle.</p>
<p>“Heeey...Fwisk..”</p>
<p>Frisk hums “What is it, my prince?” </p>
<p>“Why...you should never break up…” hic.” With a goalie”</p>
<p>“Hmm...I don’t know. Why?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s a keeper~ like you, heh”</p>
<p>Frisk put his phone away, muffled his laugh with a small pillow from the couch. It’s 1 am already! He can’t wake up Papyrus right now. His body was shaking as he struggled to control his voice tone. It’s been a while since Sans makes a pun like he used to. He wipes his tears at the corner of his eyes before talking back. </p>
<p>"Sans, did you drink some water?"</p>
<p>"eh? Water? Why I need to swim in there?"</p>
<p>Frisk shakes his head and chuckles. "I mean by water, silly bone. Drink some water and takes a rest."</p>
<p>The skeleton frowns, remains silent from his human's order. No way!</p>
<p>"Please, Sans. You're my pup of tea and my only honey bee."</p>
<p>Sans smiles from listening to Frisk's soft voice, misses his human voice dearly. They didn't get a chance to meet for one day and yet he misses Frisk a lot.</p>
<p>"Fine...I will do it" Sans grumbles. He finally gives up and drinks some water given by his secretary. </p>
<p>"Thank you. I love you berry much."</p>
<p>Sans smiles with a small blush on his cheekbones. "I waffle you a lot too."</p>
<p>After a while of listening to Sans’s endless pun, the skeleton finally passed out and fell asleep on Muffet. The call passes at Muffet, the lady let out a big sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Thank you for staying awake for him, Frisk. I’m not sure I can survive from his childish tantrum”</p>
<p>“It’s not a big deal, Muffet. I’m glad I can catch his attention while you guys focus on the road.”</p>
<p>She sighs “Yeah. Anyway, you can go to sleep. You have work to do in the early morning, right?”</p>
<p>Fisk glances at the clock. It’s 2 am. He’s supposed to meet Grillby at the lower department but- “It’s alright. You can send Sans to me. I don’t think I can sleep unless…” He blushes slightly. </p>
<p>Muffet blinks her eyes, surprised at how Frisk is embarrassed over his honest feeling. She let out a small chuckle. What an interesting couple. “Sure thing. We’re on the way to his apartment. I will text you again once we arrive.” She closes the call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Upcoming next: Shinobae Frans!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 4: Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a long time ago, a pair of twins went into the underground and released the barrier with the power of Determination. The monster finally free but...at what cost?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timeline: Past</p>
<p>After the princesses declared the monster kingdom a free land to live in, many affairs occurred, some humans from other lands refused to maintain their bond. Not only that. The princesses lost their trust in their people, creating a revolution among them. With their determination, they tried their best to bring a belief that monsters are harmless and able to live together. Princess Chara and the Dreemurr family managed to form a bond with a few small lands to expand their economy. The monster’s economic system caught their interest and the culture gave a good impression on them. </p>
<p>On the other hand, Princess Frisk had a few difficulties to gain her people’s trust. The appearance and their magic capability are what they fear the most.  Who knows when the monsters will rule this land one day. She won’t deny that possibility since their previous ancestor did it in the first place. Therefore, Frisk announced to all of her people. </p>
<p>“I will live together with the skeletons for a month without my people by my side. The guards and the servants will be from the monster kingdom too. ”</p>
<p>The announcement gave them a shock. The royal family didn’t stop the decision since they do wish to have them in their land after seeing a benefit from Princess Chara contributing to the Dreemurr’s family with other lands. Thus, Frisk lived in an empty mansion with the two skeletons by her side. At first, Sans and Papyrus felt uneasy since it made her people worried about her well-being. </p>
<p>“In the title of a Princess of this land, I demand you two to call me Frisk as you did in the underground”</p>
<p>Papyrus and Sans blinked in surprise. That’s….the first thing they heard while they had a meal together. Yes. A wonderful meal with a princess in this empty mansion. The skeletons can’t believe the humans they’re being with are the actual princesses and one of them will be an heir of this land. </p>
<p>She quickly added, “I want my people to see how close we are to each other. Plus, I miss the time we don’t have to worry about the title we have.”</p>
<p>“PRINCESS! IT WILL RAISE YOUR PEOPLE’S CURIO-”</p>
<p>“As you wish, Frisk” Sans shrugged.</p>
<p>Papyrus gasped in disbelief at how casual his brother was to this demand. It’s a princess! It’s rude not to address her like a princess!</p>
<p>“BROTHER!”</p>
<p>“It’s her demand, Paps” </p>
<p>“T-THAT’S TRUE...BUT…”</p>
<p>“It won’t hurt calling her name again, right? She let herself live with us, Paps. Besides-” Sans looked into Frisk’s eyes and smiled “I trust her”</p>
<p>Frisk clenched the cloth tightly, blushed slightly after she heard the last sentence from the short skeleton. Trust. It made her truly happy but at the same time feeling embarrassed. It’s a trust from a friend, right? She quickly looked away, chewing her food to brush off this small feeling inside her heart. </p>
<p>“I GUESS I HAVE TO. AS YOUR DEMAND, I WILL ACCEPT IT”</p>
<p>Frisk smiled, “Thank you, guys.”</p>
<p>After they had their meal, Papyrus left the mansion to meet the royal family to send a report about her well-being and her works as well. As her ‘servant’, it was obligated to do so. It was a quiet afternoon. No noisy footsteps roaming around the hallway. No chattering from the servants. Until...Sans ran around the mansion while searching for Frisk. </p>
<p>Before they went to a separate hallway, Frisk made an excuse to stay inside her room to study more about her kingdom. Sans didn’t find any strange excuse from her so he let herself go. She must be tired from doing her duty as a princess. Despite staying in this empty mansion with them, Frisk had a few works to do. From military reports to people’s economic problems. She did it in return for her twin’s effort in engaging with another serious matter. </p>
<p>The skeleton was lurking around the mansion while doing some cleaning here and there. It wasn’t much since her brother did all of the cleanings before the princess came over. The guards? Muffet took the role of guarding the mansion with Mettaton even though they had a small argument sometimes.  But, they still did a wonderful job to keep the mansion safe. </p>
<p>As the curiosity came over him, he decided to check the attic to find if something was interesting. At the corner of the area, there was a wooden box with no lock on it far away from the old items, opened the box and found a set of shogi still looking new. Strange. It looks new but the box looks old. </p>
<p>“A shogi...It’s been a while playing this board game”</p>
<p>Frisk came across his mind, thinking it would be great if Frisk enjoyed her time with shogi. Frisk must be lonely without her twin sister by her side. All of her work already sacrificing her time with her family and friends. She must be tired and lonely right now. Yup. Maybe it’s a good time to find her and play shogi until dinner. Taking shogi with him, he walked to Frisk’s room happily as he wished Frisk would be delighted to see it. </p>
<p>Knock. Knock. </p>
<p>“Frisk? May I come in?”<br/>…..No response. </p>
<p>Sans pulled the sliding door and saw no one was in the room, a few scrolls were arranged beside the window, no trace of other people entering this room either. Did she leave this room? As he placed down the shogi beside the window, he found a small piece of paper under a half-full teacup.</p>
<p>Forgive me, Sans. I'm getting tired from reading them so I’m going off for a walk. I’m heading to The raining of beauty. See you there! Don’t tell Papy about this please  -Frisk</p>
<p>Raining. Beauty. </p>
<p>Sans nodded his head as he figured out the hint he received from Frisk. A small hint is all he needs to find her. With a single snap, he teleported himself into another location. Sakura Garden. Thousands of sakura petals fell upon the skeleton, a gentle wind brushed against his bones. It felt as if nature greeted him with their beauty. Sans begins his search for the princess while enjoying the beauty of the sakura trees. While he was walking, he could see many sakura petals floating on the river. A clear river decorated with pink petals glimmering against the sunshine. It is indeed a wonderful place to forget your work for a moment. </p>
<p>“Sans! Stop right there!”</p>
<p>The skeleton stops his steps after hearing Frisk’s voice from up. </p>
<p>“Frisk?”</p>
<p>“Take three steps to the left and holds out your hands”</p>
<p>Sans did as he was instructed by her. </p>
<p>“Now...catch me!”</p>
<p>Wait. What!? He looked up beneath him and saw Frisk already jumped off from the branch, quickly catching her with both of his hands. For a moment, he thought his soul left his entire body. Frisk let out her cheerful laughter, holding a red ball in her arms, her other arms clung to his shoulder. </p>
<p>“G-geez...Frisk. You should tell me you’re stuck. I would-”<br/>“But you catch me!” She giggled.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah...but…”</p>
<p>“I know you will catch me, Sans. I believe in you.”</p>
<p>Sans looked into Frisk’s golden eyes, her glossy lips portrayed her smile along and her cheeks became red slightly. Her blue kimono she wore suited her with her brown hair tied up with a small blue ribbon. Her beauty is undeniable at this rate. She is the most beautiful princess he ever met. At this moment, he wanted to tell the world this wonderful human belongs to him only. That thought slipped away when the two children in yukata came over them.</p>
<p>“Princess Frisk! Princess Frisk! You found it!”</p>
<p>The children cheered as they saw Frisk holding the red ball. Sans put her down quickly, took a few steps away from Frisk. Frisk could see his cheekbones glowing, sheepishly smiling at the children. The children were surprised at the sight of a monster. </p>
<p>“It’s alright. This skeleton over here is a kind monster.”</p>
<p>“R-really?” One of them looked at Sans closely, amazed by his unique feature. The small girl spitted out a question “How skeleton kiss?”</p>
<p>Sans flushed from that innocent question, unable to answer the question at all. He couldn’t change her attention to another thing at all. Frisk giggled at the flustered skeleton and shook her head. It is amusing for her because Sans never got this flustered before. </p>
<p>“Here’s your ball, sweetie. You should go home now or your mom will be worried about you two.” She lowered down her body as she held out the ball with a smile. </p>
<p>The boy took the ball and bowed down to her as a thank you. Then, the children waved their hand not only to the princess but to the skeleton they met as well. </p>
<p>“See? I know my people would believe the monster is kind.”</p>
<p>Sans sighs “How do you know that?”</p>
<p>“Because….I believe in everyone. One day, everyone will be happily living together with no fear between them. I trust you, Sans. I believe the two of us can show everyone in my land the meaning of harmony no matter how different we are.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 5 and 6: Work Day and Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a few centuries passed by, a lot of things changed to the land especially a relationship between Sans and Frisk.</p>
<p>Featuring a few OCs of my friends!</p>
<p>SwapFell! G!Sans/ Vaio belongs to @skesgo (tumblr)<br/>Miyashiro Toshiko belongs to @ideyaengine (tumblr)<br/>Kagayaki Ai belongs to @xxkoichiixx (tumblr)<br/>Kagayaki Asahi belongs to @taytay2656 (tumblr)<br/>Kagayaki Akemi belongs to @supa-yel (tumblr)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timeline: Present</p>
<p>Many years have passed by ...the country becomes an official land for humans and monsters to live in peace. No more rebellion. No more...bloodshed. No more innocent souls being killed.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>At what cost?</p>
<p>A lady with a mask humming in a simple tune, watching sakura trees bloomed beautifully while walking together with her skeleton shinobi. Many sakura trees are everywhere. At town. Near Forest especially to this location, Sakura Forest. </p>
<p>The sakura forest seems alive with every tree being in full bloom with the blossoms being a stunning slightly lighter pink color with some being golden that is hidden within the others that seem to shine as if they're magic. The forest has a large, beautiful lake in its center where a large island lies where one of the oldest cherry blossom trees lives. They say during the night in springtime this tree will bloom more golden blossoms than the other sakura blossom trees. </p>
<p>The visitors are hoping that tonight their bark will glow when it blooms which will mean the golden blossoms will bless them more than usual. Sakura Forest is the most popular to visit when it comes to Spring. Many visitors came over this land to celebrate various occasions too. Not only that, there’s a special event for today! </p>
<p>People in Tsubaki Land will gather around Sakura Forest with tons of food and a place to sit together to witness a glory appearance, the Sacred Sakura Tree, showering golden petals upon people. If you catch the golden petals, the petal will reflect the memory you cherish the most. Family, Friends, or lovers. You can see any of it. </p>
<p>Everyone seems excited to witness the Sacred Tree except for one monster, Sans. For some unknown reason, his heartfelt uncertain to his surroundings ever since he stepped inside Tsubaki Land. The sakura trees and the joy felt nostalgic. As if he went through this place but not with his master but with someone. </p>
<p>It wasn’t his first time he went through this feeling either. It often happens whenever he steps into Tsubaki Land. The scenery of the cherry blossom made his entire body screamed out for something. What was it? He closed his eye sockets and shook his head, sighed heavily. A tug from his sleeve changed his attention to his master. </p>
<p>“P-Princess Toshi, what’s the matter? Do you want to go back to work now?” Sans forced himself to smile upon his master.</p>
<p>The masked lady shook her head “Then, what’s the point of ditching Vaio in the first place?” She sighed. “Is there something bothering you, Sans?”</p>
<p>Sans let out a fake laugh “It’s nothing, princess. C’mon. We should enjoy this event before he catches us here.” </p>
<p>Beneath her mask, she was frowned at Sans brushing off her concern. She smiled back at the skeleton “Good idea. Let’s go to the stalls!”</p>
<p>The master and the shinobi walked side by side, visiting each stall to see whatever they sold. A few sellers kindly gave away some food to Princess Toshi and Sans as a token of their greeting. It was an honor to meet a princess from another land in the commoner's place. After greeting a few citizens, Sans made an excuse for himself, leaving Toshi with an old man at the Taiyaki stall.</p>
<p>“My, you’re so kind, Toshiko-sama. You don’t have to visit this geezer every year.” An old man stood behind the Taiyaki stall greeted them with a warm smile.</p>
<p>“It’s not a big deal to come over. How’s your body?” Her hand waved her fan to her face.</p>
<p>“You know me, Toshiko-sama. This old man ain’t stop selling this good taiyakis to these folks.” The old man gave two hot taiyakis packed with a paper bag to her. “Here ya go. Enjoy the festival, Toshiko-sama and Mr.Vaio”</p>
<p>“Thanks a lot, old man! Wait. what did you say-”  She bowed her head after she took the bag. </p>
<p>Her smile faded after she processed what the old man said. Vaio? As she turned around, a tall skeleton stood before her. His arms crossed as he looked at the masked lady stunned at his appearance, huffed in disappointment at her laziness.</p>
<p>“Geh- V! Y-you’re here….”</p>
<p>“Since you spend your entire 3 hours in this festival, I’m pretty sure you’re capable of spending another 3 hours with all of the scrolls for now.” he sighed. “Now let’s go to the palace, Your. Highness.”  </p>
<p>The lady pouted. Oh well, she did ditch him after stepping into the palace. It’s fair for her advisor to be angry. She looked around her surroundings, noticed Sans wasn't around her anymore. “What about Sans?”</p>
<p>Vaio paused for a moment and hesitated to answer the question. Before he met Princess Toshiko, he encountered Sans. It wasn't a surprise for him to see Sans strayed away from the crowd. A quiet place is Sans's favorite place after all. He wasn't sure if it was his illusion or not. Sans's eyelights looked empty and lonely. </p>
<p>“Let’s...leave him alone for now. I met him earlier so you don’t have to find another escape from me."</p>
<p>He could hear Toshiko clicked her tongue.  </p>
<p>"Now, don’t dodge the main topic with another question. You have work to do, Your Highness.”</p>
<p>The lady nodded her head without any silly come back at her advisor. He’s right. Sans needs a moment for himself. Along the path to the palace, Vaio and Toshiko enjoyed the taiyakis she received earlier. In their minds, they wished for Sans to enjoy Spring as much as they do. </p>
<p>Without making a painful expression...</p>
<p>Among the crowd of monsters, humans, and yokais, the small skeleton sitting alone on the ground. His eye sockets never stop targeting a few couples snuggling with each other. It is natural to lay your attention to people laughing, and spend their time with their loved ones. It’s peace of mind for Sans to remember everyone’s life is in peace and harmony. </p>
<p>His mind suddenly recalled a faint memory….a nostalgia feeling came into his soul once again. Everytime he looked at Toshiko with a sakura tree, a faint memory of a lady appeared in his mind. </p>
<p>Who is she?</p>
<p><br/>Why are all of his memories about that lady hard to recall?<br/> <br/>He needs to know...Why-<br/> <br/>A flood of tears gushed down his cheeks. He swiped at his eyes but the tears came anyway. He wanted to give up on searching these faint memories so badly. This nostalgia feeling is nothing but a pain for him. <br/> <br/>But, a small part of him still refuses to let it go.<br/> <br/>That lady from his strange memory must be important to him.<br/> <br/>It must be.<br/> <br/>"How embarrassing..."<br/> <br/>He was glad Vaio took Toshiko to the palace sooner. Princess Toshiko would frown at this sight of him. She could even ditch her jobs again to spend her time to comfort this skeleton. He doesn't want his princess to see how fragile he is.  He wanted to keep up his chill big brother figure for his princess. It's better to let her smile in this world.<br/> <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/> <br/>Another presence appeared in front of the skeleton, watching him wiping his tears under the tree. It was Frisk who's no longer a mortal being. She had been watching over him ever since he stepped into Tsubaki Land. His tears went through her transparent hand as she attempted to wipe his tears. <br/> <br/> <br/>She frowned.<br/> <br/> <br/>"Sans…."<br/> <br/>The skeleton couldn't hear her voice nor noticing her existence. <br/> </p>
<p>After Sans calmed down from his small breakdown, he continued watching the view. A few people who walked by did notice him but he quickly ignoring them. He bet these people pity him. A skeleton crying under a sakura tree. Sounds like a typical single man being lonely.</p>
<p>The lady sat beside the skeleton, quietly watching the cherry blossom, placed her hand on his. She smiled softly at the sight of a fish monster holding a human's hand, kissing each other cheek without any shame at all. What a lovely couple, she thought. Monster and human finally lived together like what she wished for. </p>
<p>Or…</p>
<p>She could say... it's what Frisk and Sans wished for.</p>
<p>After her death, her soul reincarnated as a goddess of time. It was her punishment on her people's behalf. Her determination to protect her foolish people caused her soul to be tied with a curse on it. It was God's wrath. She thought she was fine with this fate. Unfortunately, she isn't the only soul being tied down to this curse.</p>
<p><br/>Toriel….Asgore…Chara...Alphys...Undyne...Mettaton...Muffet...Asriel...</p>
<p>They became gods and demi-gods with her. </p>
<p>Her heart was torn apart when meeting all of them in the spirit realm for the first time. What's even worse, she found out Sans, Papyrus and Gaster went through a cruel fate.</p>
<p>Reincarnation curse.</p>
<p>A curse where you will be reborn again. In return, you will never remember your previous life but your body can remember their fear and regret from their previous life.</p>
<p>Is this her fault for being a naive princess? If it does, she wanted to plead her life again. She would rather be punished than let her loved ones suffer. Is it too selfish of her for doing this? Sans doesn't deserve this punishment and neither do they. </p>
<p>Her golden eyes gazed upon the skeleton once again, her small hand placed on the top of his hand and her head rested on his shoulder. She tried her best not to put weight on her side or she will fall to the ground. No sense of warmth from his body nor her presence being noticed. It’s fine. The silent moment she had under the sakura tree with Sans is enough for her to feel happy. </p>
<p>As the night curtain rose to the sky, the sacred tree showered all of the gold petals upon the people, the petals glowing brightly through the whole forest. As for the rest of the cherry blossom trees, their petals turned purple and began to glow as well. The Sakura Forest was completely decorated with its glowing petals. A few adults raised a cup of sake towards the sacred tree as they praised its beauty. The young generation started to chase down after the fallen gold petals. Once they grabbed a golden petal a memory they wanted to see reflected on it. </p>
<p>Sans, on the other hand, caught one of the golden petals without breaking any sweat. Frisk applauded for his amazing reflex. Too bad he can’t hear a goddess praised for him. The petal instantly dissolved in his hand. He sighed. As expected from the power of God, the cursed being can’t be easy to retrieve its memory.</p>
<p>He knew his existence was cursed. His father, Gaster, told him about the curse when he was a young teenager. Being reincarnated and unable to recall previous life are a part of the curse. At first, he didn't believe what his father told him. Once he grew older he began to believe it. The pain in his chest will always happen whenever he travels to Tsubaki Land. Every season. Every year. This pain and a fuzzy memory about a human lady start to haunt him. It’s either a blessing or a curse to be able to live like this.</p>
<p>He let out a big sigh “Welp. Time to go back to work.”</p>
<p>“A-already?” the goddess mumbled. She wanted to spend more time with him. </p>
<p>Frisk floated in the air as Sans stood up from his spot and stretched his lazybones. This will be the last time Sans came over to this forest for the Spring festival this year. Her arms warped around his neck and nuzzled at his back. She wanted to cherish this warmth until the end. Even if Sans can't remember her, she's grateful to see him lived happily with his family. She placed a kiss on the top of his skull with a small wish.</p>
<p> "May you live to the fullest without regret, Sans."</p>
<p>The skeleton rubbed his head and looked around him. He swore he felt a slight warmth on his head. Frisk blinked her eyes, surprised by his behavior. Did he...rubbed at a place where she kissed?! She waved her hands in front of the skeleton's face. No reaction. What kind of miracle was that? She leaned closer to Sans and closed her eyes, attempted to give him another kiss.</p>
<p>"Sans! What are you doing here?" A voice appeared behind the skeleton.</p>
<p>Sans turned around his head and saw a pink-haired lady came over with another two ladies her side. He bowed down his head, greeted the princesses of this land; Asahi, Ai, and Akemi. </p>
<p>"Vaio gave me a short break so I took my time being here. Princess Toshiko came over here earlier but she went back to the palace after Vaio figured it out."</p>
<p>The ladies chuckled softly. "No wonder Vaio scolded her earlier. Ah-Do you....perhaps has more time to do now?"  Ai glanced to the other side and smiled.<br/> <br/>Sans tilted his head. "No. I think I have to go by my princess's side soon."</p>
<p>Asahi sighed "Aww...We thought we could have a conversation for a moment." She glanced at where Ai looked as well. </p>
<p>Akemi nodded her head as she agreed to her older sisters. </p>
<p>Seriously. Is there something behind him? Sans turned around his back and saw no one behind him. "Forgive me, Your Highness. Maybe next time in your palace. I need to be by my princess's side now. Thank you and I wish you have a wonderful time enjoying this festival." Sans bowed his head once again before he left the princesses. </p>
<p>"See you again, Sans" Ai shouted.</p>
<p>The ladies glanced back at where Sans was standing before. Ai and Asahi smirked at the entity floated in the air while Akemi only shook her head. Despite Akemi's blindness, she could sense the presence of the goddess. </p>
<p>"We understand your feeling for Sans but~" Ai giggled</p>
<p>Asahi continued, "You don't have to be so forward with that attempt~"</p>
<p>Akemi rolled her eyes "I guess we have to applaud for her honesty"</p>
<p>Frisk turned completely red, embarrassed to be noticed by three princesses at this moment. "P-please...spare me for today..." </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the three sisters continued to tease the goddess of time for the rest of the day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading my works! This is the end of my fanfic for  Fransweek 2021. Follow me on tumblr (nurizyume) to see 2 illustration featuring my frans couples. I will be doing a QnA about these couple so feel free sending any question to them. Farewell my dear readers. See ya guys on my tumblr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>